Hyuga and Riko
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Teppei and Hyuga are talking about Kuroko and Kagami getting together. This is just the opening Teppei needs to talk Hyuga into asking Riko out. Hyuga has a sleepless night thinking about how much he would like that. But what are Riko's feelings?


This story is in the same universe as "Kagami and Kuroko" and "Kise and Aomine". While there are references to their teammates getting together, they don't make an appearance.

cocococo

Teppei wanted to talk to Hyuga alone, so he arranged for them to walk home together.

"Have you heard about Kuroko and Kagami?" Asked Teppei and Hyuga grimaced. The news about the two dating spread among the teammates.

"Yeah, I warned them to keep it off the court. We don't need any special problems. Kuroko won't be any problem but Kagami is an emotional guy. He reassured me he knew how to keep business and pleasure separated."

"I heard he had a boyfriend in middle school? It wasn't the guy with the ring?"

"Kagami swears it wasn't him. He said he likes cute guys and not pretty boys."

"Is that so?" Said Teppei as he mused about the two making for a cute couple. He knew Kagami is a nice guy and will take good care of Kuroko.

"Yeah you know, I think they took the whole shadow and light thing a bit far." Said Teppei

The guys laughed.

"You got that right." Said Hyuga.

"They make a pretty good pair." Responded Teppei.

"Yeah."

"You know you and Riko make a good pair too."

"I guess."

"Well, you two would make a good couple as well."

"Couple?"

"That's how the guys see it too. Some of the guys think you are a couple already."

"Why do they think that?"

"You guys are so in sync."

Teppei kept quiet. He knew it was best to let the guy mull things over.

Hyuga liked Riko and he enjoyed the idea of dating her. If people saw them as a couple, then do they sense Riko liked him?

"Teppei, you and Riko used to date, right?"

"Ha, ha oh man, that was a mistake. Can you imagine us together? We only dated for two months and she got fed up with me. I'm too frivolous for her taste. She needs someone more serious. Someone just like you."

Hyuga hung his head in doubt.

"Just between you and me, I never touched her. Well, I kissed her but her, um, purity is intact."

Hyuga's head shot up.

"It was bothering you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I like Riko as a friend, I always did and always will, and Riko feels the same way. But I'm sure you guys are fated to be together."

"You can shut up already." Said a blushing Hyuga.

"Well, don't leave her waiting too long." Said Teppei and he changed the subject. They soon parted at the crossroads. Teppei felt satisfied and was sure the two would be soon dating. He thought:

"It's a shame there isn't any more girls or gay guys on our team. It would be nice if everybody had someone special." Teppei spent the rest of his walk contemplating introducing the guys to his female friends.

Hyuga spent the rest of his walk thinking about Riko. He did like her and wondered what gave him away. Undoubtedly he will suffer some teasing, like Kuroko and Kagami did.

"She is pretty cute, and I've always liked the cute ones. She's smart and I enjoy her company. But does she see me as more than a friend? There is only one way to find out." Thought Hyuga. He pulled out his phone and texted her a message, asking her to meet him before school. She responded with a simple "Fine" and he chuckled. He liked that aspect of her personality too. That's when he realized he missed his house by about a block and doubled back.

Hyuga had a fitful night's sleep and was grateful they didn't have a game today. He did think about her all night and the more he thought about it, the more he realized he liked her.

"If she flatly refuses me, it's going to hurt. I hope the others are right. I wonder if she has even thought of me that way?"

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost missed the school entrance. Then he saw Riko waiting for him by the doors. She spotted him and waved and his heart fluttered. They walked to the side of the building to talk in private.

"Look Riko, this might be a bit of a shock but I like you as more as a friend. And I'm hoping you would consider going out with me."

Hyuga practiced the speech all morning and was satisfied with the way he phrased it. Now it was up to her. He watched as she took in what he said and when the full meaning of his words hit her. She blushed.

"Junpei, I admit I am a bit shocked by what you said. You really like me? What brought this on?"

"I was talking to Teppei last night and he suggested we would make a good couple. That's when I realized I like you, a lot. I enjoy your company, we do get on very well and you are my type. Smart, serious and cute…"

Hyuga reached out and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"So cute I would like to kiss you right now."

Riko blush deepened, her fingers went to her lips and her heart skipped a beat. In that moment Riko realized she wanted him to kiss her and she smiled.

"I admit I haven't thought about it but I might like you too."

"Perhaps a kiss would help you decide?"

"Yes." Riko sighed, suddenly the idea of kissing Hyuga excited her. Hyuga was amazed at how well things were going. His hand slipped to her chin and he tilted her head up. They closed their eyes and softly kissed. For a few moments their lips moved together, it was a sweet kiss filled with promise. Hyuga pulled back, he liked her even more now and judged her reaction. Riko's heart was pounding from a simple touch. Her kisses with Teppei weren't anything like this. She smiled and tilted her head up to Hyuga.

"It seems I do like you."

"Then you will go out with me?"

She nodded and said:

"But promise me we can still be friends even if we break up. Whatever happens, I'll always will want to remain friends."

"I feel the same way." Hyuga said while holding out his hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class."

Riko was a bit embarrassed as it would be a signal to the whole school they are going out and she got excited. She clasped his hand and threaded their fingers. Hyuga was thrilled just to hold her hand. They returned to the front of the school and people saw they were together and the news traveled fast. Including some gossip about how they emerged from the side of the building. Everyone guessed correctly that they only kissed as their clothes were intact.

When word reached Teppei's ears, he smiled.

cocococo

Please review


End file.
